Secret Admirer
by puppylover1409
Summary: Serena/Darien Darien finds a mysterious note but who's it from? A/N: Read my profile in order to know that I originally wrote this story but my accounts won't let me in to work on them.
1. The Note

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so please don't flame me too bad if you don't like it.

Darien: age 17, Serena: age 16, Raye: age 17, Amy: age 16, Lita: age 17, Mina: age 16, Baryl: age 17, (I forgot what this guy looks like so I just made up what he looked like so bear with me ok) Andrew: age 17, (my own characters) Rick: age 16, Lance: age 17, and Danny: age 16.

Chapter One: The Note

Beep . . . Beep . . . Be - slam!  
Darien a man with well-acquired intelligence, glossy black hair, and midnight blue eyes slammed his fist down on his alarm clock. "It feels like I just went to bed 'Erg' my head is killing me!" Darien pulled his aching body out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Leaving the bathroom he put on his usual school uniform. Rushing as fast as he could down the stairs and to the door, quickly he gave his mom a light peck on the cheek before disappearing off to school. Darien was a senior in high school, got top marks in his classes, and was leader of the football team causing him to be popular with all the girls at school. At school Darien met up with four of his best friends, Andrew a tall blonde with light blue eyes; also tennis captain, Rick a well-built brunette with eyes the shade of glover green any young girls fantasy brought to life; also he was on the football team, Lance a tall black haired brown eyed basketball player, and Danny a fiery red head with eyes of the darkest green; leader of the boys volleyball team. After his morning greetings with his friends Darien set off for his locker. He put in his combination, and when he opened it a note fell out. _'I wonder who this is from.'_ Darien thought while opening it. It read:

_**Dear Darien,**_

_**You'll never know how long I've waited to tell you my true feelings. I've admired you from afar for a long time now. Thru out the whole week I'll give you five clues as to who I am, each will get easier than the last. If you cannot find me before the fifth day comes to a close, then you never will. First clue, you see me everyday.**_

_**Forever Yours,  
Your Secret Admirer**_

Darien looked away from the note in disbelief. 'In five days would be the valentines dance, and what kind of clue was, you see me everyday? Could it mean in class? Or just everyday in general?' Some how thinking about that reminded him of what he normally did everyday "Time to go tease Serena Sellers." Serena a petit blonde with baby blue eyes was walking down the hall examining her books when she banged into something hard and fell flat on her ass, her books flying in all directions. She looked up to see dark midnight blue eyes of none other than Darien Shields. He smirked down at her "hey meatball head have a nice fall." "You bastard why do you always have to pick on me, me of all the girls, can you answer me that!" Darien replied with a sarcastic remark, "Because you're the easiest to get mad." "Tell me, what have I ever done to you to get you to treat me this way!" "Easy, you were born." Tears began to pour from Serena's eyes, before she vanished to the restroom she yelled, "You inconsiderate jerk!" "Dude, why do you pick on Serena, Darien?" Andrew questioned. "To tell you the truth Andrew I honestly don't know." But he knew that was a lie, secretly he loved Serena and the only way he knew how to express it was through tormenting her, which often led to her fleeing away from him in tears.


	2. Lost Memories

Chapter Two: Lost Memories

Serena sad crying in the bathroom, her voice cracking as she talked to herself. "Why does he treat me like a piece of shit, I mean what did I ever do to him. I still remember what he did to me so long ago that made my heart flutter.

(_Flash Back_)

(7 years into the past) (Serena is 9, and Darien is 10)

"Darien, wait for me!" Serena cried after him as she tried to chase him down. "Darien stopped where he stood and waited, he would never leave his good friend behind."Hey Serena, didn't see you back there." "Thanks for waiting Darien." Serena said as she panted softly trying to catch her breath from running after him in the first place. "You're welcome." "Darien, do you like me?" Serena asked as a slight pink hue appeared on her pale cheeks. "As a friend or so you mean more than?" He tilted his head as he looked at her his black bangs falling into his midnight blue eyes. "No more." Serena answered as she covered her face slightly with her hand. "Well . . , um . . , uh . . , I don't think I can answer that." Darien said stuttering slightly, he didn't know how to explain how he felt to Serena and her asking him that question just made it a little too awkward. "How come you can't answer me Darien?" Serena said un-shielding her face so that she could look at him properly. "Well, if you must know, then I guess here's my answer." He turned to Serena and looked deep into her light blue eyes, he lifted her chin softly and slowly bent down and left a soft yet passionate kiss on her rosy lips. Serena stood there too stunned to do anything; her eyes were still locked with his as Darien face slowly moved away. "I've got to go home now Serena I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and waved back at her as he quickly walked to his house his face burning red from what he had just done. "Yeah tomorrow," a still very shocked Serena called after him before she walked slowly to her house, her thoughts wondering off the whole way.

(The next day in flash back)

Serena didn't see Darien at school at all the next day, so she went to his house to see if he was alright. *Knock* *Knock*, Darien answered the door, "Darien why weren't you at school today, you had me worried." He looked at her with a very strange look and said in a questioning tone of voice, "do I know you?" Darien's mom came up behind him and said, "Oh hello Serena, I'm sorry but Darien was in an accident yesterday and has lost most of his memories so he might be out of school for a while. Also they say that this little problem could last for years so please try and be patient with him." "Thank you for telling me Mrs. S, I'll definitely try and help him to remember what he used to know bye."

(10 days later in flash back)

"Hi Darien, how are you feeling." Darien turned around his eyes narrowed slightly at the blond in front of him "you're that girl that came to my house about a week ago." "Yeah my name's Serena, don't you remember me yet?" "No, but I've got another name for you, meatball head." Darien chuckled at the name he picked out for her, it left him in a happy mood to tease her. "Hey don't call me that . . . . . ." Serena said as tears started to well up in her crystal blue eyes.

(_Back to the Present_)

And that's when the voices faded from her mind, she slowly closed her eyes. It hurt, it hurt her all over to think that he didn't remember. "He forgot every thing." She mumbled to herself as she curled herself up, and stared at her white knees.

( "Tourniquet" from Evanescence)

_I tried to kill the pain but only brought more  
(so much more)  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost!_

"Why did it have to be him of all the people in the world?" Serena whimpered as she buried her head in her knees. "Why couldn't it have been me? I'm sure no one would have cared if I'd forgotten my memories."

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me, lost for so long?_

_Will you be on the other side or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost!_

"I wish he could remember everything that happened in the past before he lost his memories," Serena continued to cry as she rocked back and forth on the toilet seat she was sitting on.

_My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_(I want to die)_

_My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_  
My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied  
Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide . . ._

Little did she know that her wish would indeed be granted in the most mysterious way.


	3. Close Encounter

Chapter Three: Close Encounter

Serena slowly stood up from her resting spot on the restroom toilet; she then went to the sink and gently wiped her eyes clean of tears.

_(Mean while in the lunch room)_

"Hey Raye, Mina, Lita have you seen Serena" asked Amy the smartest girl in their little group of friends. "No, last time I saw her she was on her way to first period" said Mina with a curious look on her face. "Well I have all my classes with her and she wasn't in any of them" commented Lita as she rested her head on her hands. "I hope she's ok I'm starting to get a bit worried," Amy said with her face clearly showing the worry she felt. "She'll be fine she can take care of herself" Raye said in an annoyed tone, Serena and Raye weren't always the best of friends but they did get along from time to time. Amy looked towards the lunch room door her eyes lighting up slightly as she saw the original hair style of her blond friend entering the hall, "there she is!" Amy exclaimed as she ran over to Serena. "Are you ok Serena I was . . . I mean we were worried all about you." "I'm fine just not in the mood to talk right now." Serena looked away from Amy, her eyes would betray her if she let them be seen. "Why, what happened to you Serena, tell us," Mina said in a bit of a whiny tone. "Darien Shields is what happened," Serena said in the darkest voice she could muster, while also letting a slight growl to escape her parted lips. "Well I think he's just darling" Raye said in dreamy like voice. "I'm going to go home early, I don't care if school is still going on I'm leaving," Serena ran out the door as fast as she could leaving the girls to follow her with their eyes. Darien saw and heard the whole scene, _'Am I really that mean? I think I think I'll go and follow he, she might end up getting herself in big trouble if she's alone.'_ "Hey guys don't wait up I got to go check on something." "That's ok dude, we'll see you later," Andrew said with a cheerful smile and the other guys just nodded in agreement.

_(Mean while out of school)_

Serena was walking down the street when suddenly a giant hand covered her mouth, she was then pushed into an ally way facing the wall so that she couldn't see her attackers face. "Hello sweet little thing what are you doing out unprotected, hmm," said a dark voice, Serena shivered as a hand came up to her thigh. Serena wanted to scream but she couldn't because of the hand that still covered her mouth. _'I wish I hadn't of left school, help me somebody, anybody.'_ She felt soft kisses on her neck as the guys free hand started to pull down her underwear, she turned her head to the side hoping this would be done and over with soon so she could get on with her cruddy life. Just then she felt the pressure of the man being pulled off her, her panties now at her knees. Next she heard a yell and a grunt, and then a body falling hard to the floor. She turned around to see who her savior was . . . and gasped at who she saw, it was none other than Darien Shields. She quickly pulled up her undergarments, a clear red blush planted firmly on her pale cheeks. "What the hell are you doing here," she practically yelled as him her eyes brimming slightly with tears. "Is that any way to thank the person that just saved you from losing your virginity?" Darien took a close look at her; he could tell she was blushing and he also got a good view of her thighs when the man was attacking her. "Well I'm sorry I'm just kind of freaked out and mad at the same time right now." Serena said with her head down and her blond bangs covering her face along with her eyes. Darien looked at the floor and saw tear stains; she's finally reached her limit out here in the open. He went up to Serena and gently embraced her, Serena was caught off guard but she recovered quickly. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and cried her heart out, this was the most comforting experience she had had with him since they were children. "It's ok let it out Serena," Darien said while rubbing her back his eyes going to look at the sky rather than the weeping girl in his arms. About half an hour later Darien was walking Serena home, he was holding her by the shoulders so she would feel safe at least for the time being. Serena looked up at him thinking _'he's still as cute as ever with his jet black hair, and dark blue eyes' _just then Darien looked at her, Serena quickly looked straight forward caught red handed staring at him. "Well this is my house I'm just going to . . . ." Serena started to fall but Darien caught her in time, in a way he knew she wasn't as strong as she thought she was _'she always did have a problem with strength in gym class.'_ He thought as he looked down at her resting form in his arms. Somehow Serena's place felt familiar to him, everything just felt like he was going through déjà vu. He looked under the mat and found the key to her house; this surprised him that he actually knew where the spare key was in the first place. He opened the door to find no one home, so he gently carried Serena to her room, or what he thought was her room. He gently laid her on her bed and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow Serena and I'll try not to make you cry this time." Serena's only response was to yawn with her eyes closed and turn onto her side. _'She must be really tired and exhausted'_ Darien thought as he watched her sleeping form for a bit longer. Darien then headed home, not noticing the black cat with a yellow crescent moon on her dark furred forehead watching him all along.

**A/N:** Please if you do read my stories, I would really appreciate a review every once in a while it makes me happy and gives me the courage to write more.


End file.
